Donde Te Perdí
by Mazzy Kuchiki
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo se le presenta a Kurosaki Ichigo y pierde la memoria. Ahora Rukia se presenta ante Ichigo para ayudarle a recordar. Sentimientos que aun no descubrían se remueven y puede ser el inicio de un romance.


_Hola mis sexys IchiRukis... vengo con una nueva historia.. bueno, no tan nueva, es vieja ya la había subido antes pero no tenia muy bien el concepto y la elimine... Pero viene de vuelta mejorada y aun mas intensa :3 _

_Gracias a mi nee-chan: Fran que me había ayudado en los primeros capítulos de esta historia.. tkm hermanita _

Espero y les guste y les agradecería demasiado si me dejan un comentario... díganme si lo aman, lo odian o mejor me doy un balazo y dejo de escribir...

**Aclaraciones**

◄La historia es enteramente mía y de Fran

◄Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo

◄Por favor sigan amando el IchiRuki

(n.n)/

* * *

_**Donde Te Perdí**_

_Capitulo 1_

"_¿Nos conocemos?"_

_PVO´S: ICHIGO_

…

…

…

Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, tengo 17 años, soy de complexión alto y delgado, tengo el cabello de color naranja, mis ojos son de color marrón; a simple vista soy un estudiante de preparatoria como cualquier otro, sin embargo, no lo soy; no desde que tengo 15 años y tuve mi primer encuentro con Rukia Kuchiki y desde aquel día, no volví hacer el mismo de antes, ya que por obvias razones termine convirtiéndome en un shinigami sustito. A veces desearía tener una vida normal, como cualquier otro chico de mi edad.

Pero eso ya no es posible, más desde que Rukia aparecio en mi vida.

—_Rukia._

Digo su nombre entre recuerdos y momentos que permanecerán siempre en mi corazón.

No se él por qué pero... últimamente pienso demasiado en ella, debe ser porque desde la muerte de Ginjo no la he visto ni una sola vez. Ahora es teniente del decimotercero escuadrón, y si acaso ella llega a venir a karakura sólo será para una misión en especial.

Ella ya no me busca ni siquiera para molestarme...

Debo ser feliz si Rukia lo es, además ¿que me pasa? Desde cuando extraño tanto a esa enana mandona ...

Me levanto de la cama, veo él reloj y son las 2:39 am...

Arrastrando los pies y me siento en la silla de mi escritorio, prendo mi lámpara y miro fijamente la mesa, entre mis cosas unas hojas llenas de color salen a relucir...

—ha... —embozo una pequeña sonrisa y reprimo una carcajada— Tú como siempre ...

Tomo la hoja y ahí está un block de dibujo él cual tiene un tierno conejo en la portada, curioso de esa cosa, comienzo a hojear cada página, Rukia me dibuja demasiado, siempre estoy como un conejo ... Con él ..¿ceño fruncido?

—Hehehehe... ¿No me puedes dibujar diferente ?...

Susurro entre una sonrisa única, esa sonrisa que sólo Rukia podría sacar de mi...

El último dibujo está representado por cuatro conejos y un oso. Dos conejos parecidos a ella y a mi están en el centro, de mi lado está Orihime que también es un conejo y a lado de ella está Chad, que es el único oso. Del lado de Rukia está Ishida, al igual que nosotros es un conejo...

Observó la imagen y de nuevo sonrió como un idiota... Ahhh... Cuanto extraño a esa loca enana...

Existen ocasiones que maldigo la hora en que se cruzó en mi camino... Pero esa idea se va en cuanto veo esa sonrisa, que no es muy dada en ella,pero conmigo la muestra a cada hora...

La extraño tanto...  
Maldita mujer… ¿qué es lo que me está haciendo?

Los días se pasan lentos, entre mis tareas, mi trabajo como humano y mi trabajo como shinigami sustituto pero me hacen un bien... Así ya no pienso tanto en Rukia... Pero no tenía pensado que algo pasaría...

/

—Buenas noches Kurosaki-kun —de la misma forma alegre y amable Inoue me saluda extendiendo sus brazos y sacando una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola Inoue.

—Hey Ichigo, trajiste mi manga verdad... —Tatsuki sabia como fastidiarme.

—Si, si, si... Toma... —dije lanzándole el manga de la semana pasada.

Ya son las vacaciones de invierno, me dieron la semana en mi trabajo y quedé con mis amigos en ir a la pista de patinaje... Odio este lugar porque fue el único momento en que disfrute de la presencia de Rukia como humana... Aunque fuese en gigai pero fue mágico...

—¡I...c...h...i...g...o!...

Grito de alegría Keigo y como siempre lo evadía y resbaló hasta quedar al centro de la pista de patinaje.

—Oye, Keigo al menos espérame... —dijo Mizuiro quién guardaba su celular para ponerse sus patines...

Me senté de mala gana en una de las sillas que están en la zona de comida.  
Todos ya habían llegado y se ponían sus patines. Yo no estaba de muy buen humor.

—Oye, Kurosaki ¿no vendrás? —pregunto Ishida quién se acomodaba sus lentes

—No —sin Rukia esto no es lo mismo, esto es ella, la nieve, lo frio.

—Ven con nosotros Kurosaki-kun —insistió Inoue quien se sostenía de Tatsuki para no caer.

—Gracias Inoue, pero no estoy de humor.

—¿Y cuándo lo estás?

Una voz hizo Eco en mi corazón. Una voz que reconocería si estoy en él mismo infierno.

—Rukia... ¿Pero? Que... ¿Qué haces aquí?

La enana gruñona venia en su gigai, sus ojos me miraban de esa forma especial, ah, tranquilidad por fin, me molesta no saber de ella, me pone ansioso y preocupado. No puedo ir así como así a la sociedad de almas y preguntar por ella aunque no me molesta lo que los demás piensen.

—Me invitó Orihime y Ukitake-sama me dio permiso... Idiota —sonrio.

—Kuchiki-san. Qué bueno que pudiste venir.

Rukia se veía hermosa, desde que se cortó el cabello no se ha visto más bella, dejó atrás ese cuerpo y cara de niña, ahora se ve como una mujer.

—Vamos Ichigo.

Rukia me tomo de la mano y me llevó hasta donde nos prestaban los patines,  
su ropa era su típico vestido blanco, pero este le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla unas calcetas negras y un abrigo que estaba casi del mismo tamaño que su vestido y del mismo color. Desde que entramos a la pista ella me tomo la mano, desesperada, para ser sincero eso me gusto.

—¿Aún no puedes patinar? —cuestioné fingiendo un ceño fruncido.

—Cállate idiota y no me vallas a soltar o te mato.

Del mismo modo que hace ya casi dos años le tomé la mano y la guíe.  
Ella ya no miraba sus pies, ahora me veía a los ojos. De violeta a café.

—Ya estás perdiendo el miedo al patinar —dije sintiendome orgulloso y provocando un leve sonrojo en ella, es difícil que lo haga casi nunca la he visto sonrojada y es un recuerdo que atesorare siempre.

—Parece que sí —afirmó.

—Ven.

Con mi mano derecha tomé la cintura de Rukia mientras que la izquierda le tomaba su mano izquierda.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —pregunto inquieta mirándome horrorizada y aun mas sonrojada.

—Ahora aprenderás , trata de seguir mi ritmo—le mire a los ojos y ella relajo su rostro en confianza— te juro que no te caerás y si lo hacemos será juntos ¿ok?

—¿Tengo alternativa?—me dio un pequeño golpe en mi estomago con su codo y sonrío juguetonamente por lo cual agarro fuertemente su mano, comenzamos a patinar lento, poco a poco íbamos agarrando un poco más de velocidad

—¡Suéltame ya Ichigo!

Grito un poco pues los fuegos artificiales de nuevo nos cubrían con su belleza, la solté y ya patinaba sola, fue como cuando les enseñé a mis hermanas a andar en bicicleta pero está sensación que Rukia me emitía me hacía negar que fuera una hermana para mí, era algo mas, desde que todo empezó siempre ha sido mas. Patine a su lado, ya estaba empezando a cansarse, unas gotas de sudor se asomaron por su frente

—¿Nos detenemos?

—No.

—Te ves cansada, no seas necia, el calor de tú cuerpo sumado al frío del ambiente hará que tú gigai se encuentre en mal estado.

Razonó por un momento y sé detuvo. Nos dirigimos a los puestos de comida, ella se sentó en una silla y dejó caer todo su cuerpo en la mesa y cerró los ojos por un instante, sus labios entre abiertos anhelaban un poco de agua.

Me acerque a un puesto y compre dos aguas y le aproxime la suya, ella ni lo pensó dos veces y tomó todo en un sólo trago, sonreí y le di el mío; lo tomó de la misma forma.

— ¿Vez?, Te dije que estabas cansada.

—Gracias, Ichigo.

Nos quedamos así, sentados uno frente al otro.

—Oye, está vez no disfrutaste de los fuegos... —dije un poco nervioso,¿desde cuando lo estoy con ella?

—Este, —bajo la mirada a la mesa y pensó— no es muy especial que digamos...

—Bueno —ya no seguí con el tema— ¿Nos vamos? —me levante de la silla

—Me quedaré en casa de Urahara —dijo algo autoritaria.

—¿Por qué? —¡demonios! ¿Qué rayos me pasa?, ¿desde cuando soy tan mandón con ella?

—E-Este…—balbuceó como si pensara en decir algo— hay algunas cosas que necesito trata con Urahara.

—Sabía que no habías venido por que querías —la nostalgia de que ella no había venido por mi era notorio.

—Estoy aprovechando el viaje para algunas cosas que me mandó el Capitán Ukitake

—Pensé que éramos amigos y que al menos está vez si estarías conmigo.

—¡Ya te dije que estoy aprovechando el viaje!

Nos miramos fijamente, claro, los dos con el sueño fruncido... Estaba a punto de hablar cuando un sonido nos interrumpió...

_/pi...pi...pi...pi.../_

Sonó el teléfono de Rukia, ella rápidamente lo saco y observo la pantalla, para después sacar a chappy y que entrara en ella. Yo tome mi insignia y la presione mi pecho.

Rukia se alejaba dejando a Chapi tras de nosotros. Esta vez no dijo nada sobre lo que debía de hacer, estaba muy seria.

—Chappy, cuida de mi cuerpo —dije sin mirarla.

—sí, pyon.

Apenas oí la respuesta de chappy tenía la mirada sobre Rukia quien se alejaba a paso shumpo_..._

La perseguí y ella no me miraba...

—¡Oye! Rukia! Espérame —grite a espaldas de ella, no sé cómo pero se volvió muy rápida.

—¿A qué has venido?, esto es algo que no te incumbe, no es una misión donde el shinigami sustituto esté involucrado —no me miro ni una sola vez.

—Ya déjate de tonterías Rukia— parece que está muy enojada por la discusión, traté de arreglar las cosas, y hablar con voz neutra.

—Sólo veté Ichigo... No te necesito...—resoplo con voz autoritaria y algo melancólica.

En eco sobre un largo y profundo pozo, la frase de "no te necesito" Se repetía una y otra vez, me quede en shock al escuchar esas palabras. Sé que Rukia es fuerte y que se puede cuidar sola, me gusta esa independencia y esa rudeza característica de un Kuchiki pero la forma en que lo dijo me hizo pensar que sólo le estorbaba.

Rukia estaba tan distante y fría, nunca me había hablado así, algo ocultaba, y no era nada bueno. No sentí ningún Reiatsu, fue raro que el teléfono sonara sin tener hollow cerca. Rukia se detuvo exactamente frente a mi casa, no sentí algo inusual. Me iba a acercar a ella y preguntarle que demonios hacíamos aquí pero se volvió a verme y algo no andaba bien

—Hadou sesenta y uno — murmuro Rukia apuntando su mano hacia mí.

—¿!Qué¡?

Me lanzo un hadou, aún más fuerte que el primero que me lanzo cuando nos conocimos, caí al suelo.

—Renji —dijo con la mirada agachada, estaba tan seria, me dolía esta distancia, nosotros siempre hemos sido unidos, conectados por cosas que jamás podremos comprender.

Renji salió de mi casa, junto con Urahara, Yoruichi y mi papá. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasado?, no entendía nada

—Rukia, ¿qué rayos esta pasado? —pregunte enojado.

Sin embargo Rukia no me contesto, seguía con la mirada hacia el suelo, como si el suelo fuera lo más interesante que había, sabía que cuando ella no me miraba a los ojos era porque algo malo sucedía y sabía que no quería que yo supiera, después de todos sus ojos eran la puerta a su corazón, y gracias a ellos sabía lo que pensaba, lo que sentía con solo mirar esos ojos violeta. Estaba perdió en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Urahara me lanzaba otra hadou, en ese instante Renji aprovecho para tomar el brazo de Rukia, quien solo me miro por el rabillo del ojo y salió corriendo junto con Renji, desapareciendo ante mis ojos

—Urahara-san, Yoruichi, papá, ¿qué está pasando?, díganme que es lo que ocurre.

—Tranquilo Kurosaki-san, todo está bien, no te preocupes por Rukia. —trato de calmarme Urahara.

Me quede mirándolo, era como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, sin embargo eso no era posible.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, de la nada sentí como apareció un fuerte Reiatsu, comencé a hizo sudar frío, sabia a quien pertenecía ese asqueroso Reiatsu, nunca podría olvidar aquel ser tan despreciable y asqueroso que existía, sin embargo todos mis pensamientos se dirigieron a Rukia, ella había salido en la misma dirección de aquel hollow,, no podía dejarla sola, ella estaba en peligro.

—¡Urahara! —brame enojado— suéltame, maldita sea, Rukia están en peligro— grite a todo pulmón.

—Tranquilo Ichigo —dijo Yoruichi— Rukia no es ninguna tonta, ella es fuerte y sabe defenderse…

Ese Reiatsu se incremento… ¡Mierda! ¡Rukia!

—¡Ban-kai!

A pesar de que me había atrapado en el Hadou, aun tenía sujetada mi espada, por lo cual fue fácil liberarme de aquella técnica. Salí corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible con Rukia.

Urahara y Yoruichi comenzaron a seguirme, al principio pensé que me detendría pero no fue así, ellos se acomodaron a mi lado y corrieron junto conmigo hacia donde estaba Rukia, sabía que ellos dos habían sentido como los Reiatsu de Rukia y Renji disminuían.

En menos de dos minutos llegamos al lugar en donde se estaba desarrollado la pelea, era en el cementerio y lo peor de todo, en la tumba de mi madre, busque rápidamente a la enana, pude ver Renji, quien estaba mal herido, Urahara se le acerco y comenzó a sanar sus heridas. Sin embargo él no me preocupaba, ¿Dónde rayos estaba Rukia?

En ese momento apareció aquel asqueroso ser.

—Hola shinigami, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Grand Fisher había vuelto, y de donde debía estar su carnada, se encontraba Rukia a quien sujetaba por el cuello, sabía lo que ese infeliz estaba haciendo, la estaba ahorcado.

— ¡Suelta a Rukia!—grite enojado

—Con que se llama Rukia. ¿eh? Me pareció tan apetitosa la primera vez que la vi, pero ahora que su poder aumentó es irresistible.

—¡Cállate maldito! Suéltala ahora mismo, o sino hare que te arrepientas de tu maldita vida.

—Ven por ella shinigami. — me reto

—No, Ichigo ¡vete! –murmuro Rukia con voz baja.

Estaba a punto de ir tras de él, cuando Yoruichi tomo mi brazo.

—Hazte un lado Ichigo, yo me encargare de él

—¿Qué mierda dices Yoruichi? esta pelea es mía y de nadie más.

—Cállate niño y escucha, yo peleare con él, cuando se descuide cortare el cable que tiene sujeta a Rukia, tú iras y te la llevas lejos, ¿Entendiste?

—No, el único que salvara a Rukia soy yo —dije sin pensarlo

Salí corriendo hacia Grand Fisher, con un rápido movimiento libere a Rukia de ese maldito hollow.

Me acerque de nuevo a Yoruichi y a Urahara-san. Ese desgraciado se retorcía de dolor, esta vez era mi oportunidad, he entrenado lo suficiente y soy mucho más fuerte que en ese entonces, podré acabarlo de un solo movimiento.

—Yoruichi —deje a Rukia en sus brazos—. Vete con Rukia lejos de aquí…

—Idio-ta, vete tú, ichi-go...—dijo Rukia con dificultad.

—Lo siento Rukia, creo que hace mucho te dije que tus opiniones me valen una mierda.

Gire a ver a Grand Fisher, el no había cambiado su posición, estaba en la misma forma.

—Ahora si Grand Fisher, tú y yo terminaremos lo que dejamos pendiente —tome mi Tenza Sangetsu con mucha confianza.

Estaba reuniendo todo mi poder cuando Rukia ya estaba enfrente de mi, estaba mal herida pero la muy cabezota no hacia caso de lo que le dije.

—Idiota, ¡vete! esto no te incumbe… Kuchiki. –le dije mordazmente

—Claro que es de mi incumbencia, él es un hollow y mi deber es eliminarlo. Además tengo una deuda con él. ¡Aléjate… Kurosaki! —me hablo por mi apellido poniendo la barrera entre los dos.

—Me gustaría jugar contigo ahora shinigami pero aun no es el momento —dijo Grand Fisher paseando la lengua entre sus labios. ¡Asqueroso!

—No te dejare que huyas otra vez... ¡Maldito!

Corrí hacia él dejando a Rukia a un lado, blandiendo mi espada para proteger y vengar lo que más quería.

—¡Getsuga Tensho! —de un salto esquivo mi golpe.

—Olvidate —dijo el hollow en apenas un susurro.

Y de la carnada salieron dos niños. Una ya la conocía pero el otro, era un niño con mascara hollow, se parecía a mí de niño…

—¡NO! ¡Ichigo! ¡CORRE!

Una inmensa luz me cegó por un instante …

_Estaba lloviendo, como los días anteriores, mi mamá y yo habíamos salido de mis clases de judo, pasamos junto al río y ahí estaba una mujer de cabello negro, un kimono negro, era muy bajita, por un instante me miro, sus ojos violetas me cautivaron._

—_¿Me recuerdas Ichigo?—musito melancólicamente_

_Era muy hermosa, de piel clara, cabello negro y sus hermosos ojos, hicieron que todo a mi alrededor desapareciera, no me había percatado que la mujer tenía un lazo rojo colgado de su pecho, estaba partido…._

_Sin saber porque, me fui acercado a ella pero entonces ella me detuvo, entonces me di cuenta que yo ya no era un niño de 9 años, sino un hombre …_

—_Ichigo –dijo tristemente— ¿ahora me recuerdas?—pregunto de nuevo._

_Yo no conteste por lo cual ella bajo la mirada y acerco su mano a mi pecho, de el colgaba otro lazo rojo, igual partido.._

_Ella giro hacia mi cuerpo y jalo con brusquedad ese lazo, por inercia grite de dolor aunque no lo había._

—_Si no me recuerdas, si no sabes quién soy, entonces este lazo ya no te sirve._

Entonces desperté…

Me levante bruscamente, era de día, el sol salía por mi ventana.

—Que sueño más raro. —me rasque la cabeza mientras me sentaba en la punta de mi cama, cerré mis ojos y pude ver aquella mujer en mi mente, jamás había visto una mujer tan bella como ella y con ese color de ojos, eran… ¿Acaso violeta? Moví mi cabeza, eso no podía ser, no había conocido a nadie con ese color de ojos, incluso creo que no hay nadie en toda Karakura con ese color de ojos.

Intente dejar de pensar en ella y me concentre en mí, intente recordar lo que paso ayer, pero…. Por más que intentaba no podía recordar nada, todo estaba en blanco. Recuerdo…. ¿recuerdo?, nada, me levante y mire mi calendario, tenia fecha de 24 noviembre, ya son vacaciones de invierno, eso era un hecho, pero como rayos era vacaciones de invierno.

Suspire y pase mi mirada por toda la habitación, había algo rara en ella, ¿qué rayos estaba pasado?, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que en mi escritorio había un par de dibujos, había cuatro conejos y un oso, extrañamente reconocí dos conejos y un oso. El oso era Chad, y los dos conejos eran Inoue y yo, pero ¿y los otros dos conejos?

Pase mi mano por cabeza, cuando de pronto sentí una fuerte punzada, me sentí mareado y sentía que todo daba vueltas, en eso alguien toco mi puerta.

—Adelante — aún estaba en mi escritorio viendo la imagen no me gire a ver quien había entrado— oye Yuzu tú hiciste...

Cuando gire a ver a Yuzu, me percate que erróneamente había creído que era mi hermana, sin embargo no era así, ya que enfrente de mí se encontraba una mujer de baja estatura, tenía zapatos negros, calcetas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, traía puesto un vestido negro que le cubría la piel faltante de sus piernas, sus brazos estaba desnudos, su cabello corto y rebelde del mismo color del vestido, cada punta de su cabello se dirigía un lugar distinto, un mechón se interponía en sus ojos, y sus ojos…sus ojos era tan hermosos de color violeta.

—Ichigo. —Susurro la mujer de ojos violeta

—Sí— musite con voz baja— ¿acaso nos conocemos?

Todos abrieron sus ojos impresionados, pero aquella chica solo miro al suelo y se retiró...


End file.
